


What Fresh Hell

by white_wave_1283



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-28 09:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_wave_1283/pseuds/white_wave_1283
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold hates the Blue Fairy and still blames her for losing Bae. He kidnaps her, non/con ensues. This story fills a prompt on the ouatkinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, just to preface this, I don't like using rape as revenge and I in no way endorse this despite that I wrote it. I've used trigger warnings, so if you don't like violence or rape, stop reading now and turn back. This is by far the darkest thing I've ever written, and it's still strange to me that this is the first story I ever posted online. (My writing tends to be much softer...hurt/comfort type things) So, I apologize if this offends you, but this prompt wouldn't leave me alone. I crave constructive criticism, just please don't be hateful in your comments. 
> 
> This is your last chance to turn back...

Mr. Gold seethed in the shadows, watching from a darkened corner of the basement. Just the sight of her was enough to turn his stomach with rage, the image of his innocent son slipping into a whirling vortex flashing in his eyes. The memory all too clear of digging until his fingers bled where the earth had swallowed his son, his own frantic screams echoing around him. His entire existence boiled down to that split second when he lost his mind and let his beloved Bae slip from his fingers; all for power, for the fear of being weak. The Blue Fairy had given Bae the bean, the false hope that all would be well if they could get to a world without magic.

 _Rheul Ghorm_ was the most powerful creature in the realm and yet she was unable to reunite him with his son. No…not unable; unwilling. He would never forget her voice as she told him, ‘… _there are no more magic beans_ ’, sounding so pleased with herself like she was teaching him a lesson. There wasn’t an ounce of sorrow, not a shred of remorse that she had robbed him of the only person that he cared about; the one thing that gave his life meaning. And then without a second thought, she disappeared into the night sky as if nothing had happened. But she had lied about the beans...lied about there being another way to this world. So he created the curse that brought them here, and now he knows that he can never leave this place without forgetting the one person this was all for.

A soft whimper escaped her lips as her head lifted from her chest, instantly falling back against the pillar. A sadistic thrill coursed through him; she was waking up. Seeing the blue fairy bound, struggling to get free almost made these twenty-eight years worth it. If he couldn’t have his son, at least he could have his vengeance. He remained still and deathly silent, allowing the weight of her circumstances to sink in…

****************************************

Her chest heaved as her breathing intensified; realizing with waking horror that she was completely bound. The wires that wrapped around her upper arms and chest secured her to a pillar, digging into her soft flesh. Her hands were tied together at the wrists; her ankles bound to the chair she was sitting in. The scream died in her throat as a guttural groan escaped her lips, forcing her eyes open. She struggled to focus in the dim and dying light, taking in her surroundings. She was in a basement, a small one at that and she was alone. Her only relief was that she was still completely dressed. But even with her clothing it did little to shield her from the damp, biting chill in the air. She tested the strength of her bonds again despite the pain it caused, realizing once and for all she couldn't escape them.

She scoured her memories for the slightest clue of how she came to be here. The curse had just been broken, Emma and Snow were missing and Charming was busy with his grandson; there was no fairy dust – no magic wands. She was powerless against whoever it was that brought her here. Her gaze drifted to a work table beside her, littered with books and glass jars full of neon liquids. Magic… her heart stopped as she realized exactly who brought her here…Rumplestiltskin.

Mr. Gold’s hatred and persecution of the nuns these long years finally made sense, her memories of Bae were fresh in her mind. Panic blended with paralyzing fear as she wondered exactly what he had planned, struggling with renewed fervor against her bonds. She wasn’t gagged and considered calling out for help. But she remained silent for fear of only drawing his attention to the fact that she was awake. Perhaps if she kept quiet long enough, she could figure out a way to escape before his return.

“Now that is a delicious sight…” Gold lilted, stepping from the shadows. Her blood ran cold at his voice, turning her head sharply toward the sound. He was here the whole time? “Looks like I’ve caught a pesky blue bug in my web…”

He approached her slowly, the way he had done so many times before with supreme confidence and a smug smirk knowing your life was in his hands. He was always so calm, no one dared defy him here. No one had power to stop him; not even Regina, it seemed. The room spun around her and she released her held breath, hardly aware that she'd stopped breathing. Heat flushed her face as he leaned in closer; her body tensed and trembling with an all-consuming terror.

“Well, well, well; Mother Superior…awake at last…” his accented words were laced with venom as he spoke. A soft cry escaped her lips despite herself, turning her face away as she felt his hot breath on her skin. Slender fingers gripped her jaw in a vice grip, forcing her to face him.

“What’s wrong, dearie…too _cowardly_ to face me?” he challenged. There was such defiance in her eyes, mingling with intense fear and hatred as she glared at him. Where she had been so high and mighty in the Enchanted Forest, she was powerless here without her fairy dust and magic wands.

“What do you want?” the words were meant to be sharp, harsh as they escaped her lips. Instead her voice quivered sounding pathetic and weak, her words barely a whisper. That familiar maniacal cackling echoed around her in response, causing her to cringe.

“Oh, dearie…” his smile faded as his laughing stopped, staring maliciously into her eyes. “What do you think I want?” he growled menacingly through clenched teeth. She held his gaze despite her fear, unwilling to let him win.

“I don’t know where he is –” she cried out in surprise when the back of his hand struck her cheek, stronger than she ever thought he could be. The back of her hand pressed softly to her cheek, the tears stinging in her eyes.

“Don’t lie to me…” he warned towering over her shivering form, his blood boiling beneath the surface. She shook her head repeatedly as she said, “But fairies can’t –”

“Can’t lie?!” he finished for her; a cruel, incredulous edge to his voice. She ducked her chin to her shoulder as his enraged voice resounded around them, anticipating the pain of another slap. But it never came.

“Are you still using that old line?” came his calm voice. The trembling in her body worsened, feeling his seething fury so close. Without looking up she whispered, “But it’s the tr –” Gold clamped his hand around her throat, bringing his face mere inches from hers.

“The truth…?” he growled darkly, his arm trembling from the force with which he held her. “Let me tell you about the truth, _dearie_. I loved my son. I love him still and I think I have proven on more than occasion that there is no path I will not take if it leads me back to him…” She clawed at his wrists desperately with bound hands, her wide eyes pleading for air. With a disdainful glare, he released her throat allowing her to breathe. Her hands flew to her chest, coughing as she sucked in each sharp breath.

“You could have prevented this…” he stated simply, circling around her like a shark about to attack.

“How was I…to know…you’d kidnap me?” she asked hoarsely, her eyes bloodshot and red-rimmed from the lack of oxygen. He chuckled darkly, allowing her to catch her breath before he continued.

“I was talking about the curse, dearie.” Her eyes widened, glaring at her captor in disbelief as he stood before her. Was he insane? He couldn’t possibly blame her for the curse that he created!

“We are not responsible for the choices you human’s make!” she spat venomously.

“Perhaps not, however, you could have intervened. Did you see the dark one approach me disguised as the beggar?” the guilt that flashed in her blue eyes provided the only answer he needed.

“You saw how much I loved Bae and how I would have done anything to protect him. Would it have been so difficult to warn me, or I don’t know, given me and my son another way out?”

“Like what? You wanted the power, Rumplestiltskin otherwise you would have just used the dark one to save yourselves!” she retorted, an angry edge to her voice.

“Like fairy dust…” he replied calmly, waving his hands in the air. “It is indeed a very potent magic, why didn’t you just sprinkle it on those soldiers to give us safe passage?” his rage was renewed at his own words, not even giving her a chance to answer.

“And why stop there? Why didn’t you just sprinkle it on all of the guards of the duke’s castle and take the dagger for yourselves, thus removing the dark one’s curse from the realm entirely?!” Fresh waves of fear tore through her at his enraged voice – every nerve on its end. For that she had no words, diverting her eyes to the ground. He caught her chin with his finger gently, lifting her face to see him.

“You could have saved me, and you could have saved my son; saved all those children who were ripped to pieces on the battlefield. I never would have needed to become the dark one; I would never have met Cora and I would never have taught her magic. Regina’s true love would still be alive and the curse would never have happened. All of this is the direct result of your decision not to intervene.”

“You can’t blame all of this on me…” she shouted defensively. Though she can’t say she’s surprised, he’s never wanted to take responsibility for his role in the loss of his son. These were all just lies she told herself again, trying to block out his words.

“When you gave my son that bean; did you think that there was even the slightest chance I wouldn’t go…?” he asked, truly curious of the answer. The bitterness in her eyes softened, replaced by shame as she lowered her gaze once more. His jaw tightened, wanting to choke the life out of her in that moment. But he kept his temper, his hands choking the gold handle of his cane instead.

“Do you know how many hours I sat on the ground digging to reopen that portal?” She met his eyes defiantly, yet Gold could see the slightest traces of guilt behind them. “You robbed me of my son, my life; my reason for breathing. And if you can’t tell me where he is, I will make you loathe the day you were created.”

“If you’re going to kill me, just do it…” she spat bitterly. He laughed out loud at that and she wasn't sure if she should be relieved or terrified that he had no intention of killing her. If he wanted to see her fear, her tears or make her beg his forgiveness, she'd rather die than give him the satisfaction. She'd only been here a few moments and already she was tired of his words and mind games. 

“Oh no, no, no, dearie; I will not kill you." She cried out as he grabbed her hair, yanking her head back at a painful angle. "I will strip away every last shred of your dignity and leave you as empty and broken as I am. You will experience the mocking, the merciless humiliation I endured all so I could live and be with my son. Maybe then you’ll understand what it is you stole from me. Your wings have been clipped, and without your fairy dust and magic wands, you're powerless. You belong to me now..." The tears streamed freely from her eyes as she prepared herself for whatever torture she was about to endure. There was nothing she could tell him to appease him, knowing that his son was probably dead after all these years. But he was right, without her fairy dust there was nothing she could do to stop him.

“So tell me, Blue Star; _where_ … _is_ … _my_ … _son_?” the words were ground out slowly between clenched teeth, his eyes burning with unadulterated rage. Her breath seemed stolen away by the panic coursing through her, breathing deeply to slow the pounding of her heart.  

“Tick tock, dearie…” he taunted, unbuckling his belt. The trembling became full body wracking as he tossed it aside, panic coursing through her. She struggled frantically, albeit uselessly against her bonds when the full weight of his intentions dawned on her.

“No, please don’t do this…” she pleaded hoarsely, crying out again as he fisted her hair, yanking her head back to face him. “I’ll give anything you want, just stop…”

“I want my son!” he yelled, his voice cracking with pain. Hysterical sobs wracked her trembling body as she begged and pleaded, but they fell on deaf ears. The idea that he would never see his son again turned his stomach, feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest all over again.

“Open your mouth…” he commanded, keeping a firm fist in her hair as he gripped himself with the other. Her neck was on fire from the angle of which he held her, forcing her to look into those haunted, vengeful eyes. She inhaled sharply to control her sobbing, her eyes shining with defiance through her tears.

“If you put that thing in my mouth, I’ll bite it off…” she whispered savagely. A sadistic smile formed on his thin lips, gripping her jaw in a vice grip.

“To what end, dearie? You can’t run, or get away; all that will do is enrage me further. If you bite me or hurt me in any way, I will skin you alive. Piece by agonizing piece…and you know I can do it…” it wasn’t a threat and she knew it. She swallowed hard the urge to vomit as a fresh round of tears flooded her eyes.

“But I’ve never done this before…” she choked out, barely above a whisper.

“It’s quite simple really, I stick it in your mouth and you suck on it.” He replied glibly as if they were discussing candy. Her heart sank as she realized there was no way out of this as he gripped himself once more; his rage and need for vengeance has been building for 300 years.

“Don’t make me tell you again or I will put my cane to much better use…” she swallowed hard, closing her eyes as she opened her mouth hesitantly; not even wanting to speculate what he could use his cane for. She gagged at the intrusion, pulling away as he filled her mouth; he only tightened his grip and pushed in further. Her eyes squeezed shut, unable to watch him bask in her shame and fear.

“Open your eyes…” he commanded. “I want to watch you…” She rolled her eyes beneath her eyelids. Was there to be no reprieve? Hopelessness filled her heart as she complied, her face flushed crimson as burning tears stained her cheeks. 

“That’s a good girl…” he whispered cruelly; trailing his fingers along the edge of her face as gentle as a caring lover. She might have been comforted by the soft touch were it not for the malice in his eyes as he smiled, taking pleasure in her humiliation. She wanted to look away, to focus on anything other than him and what was happening to her.

Gold relished the shame and hatred burning in her eyes - eyes that were blood shot and impossibly wide as they pleaded for mercy. Before he was through with her she would know the meaning of regret, of brokenness, of the emptiness that had consumed him. She gasped as he thrust in again, holding himself still against the back of her throat; he wanted to bring her to the brink of passing out before allowing her to breathe. She wasn't even sucking at this point - he was just invading her open mouth. But he didn't care, he wasn't doing this for the pleasure...spurred on by her choked sobs and muffled cries.

She gagged and retched; her skin raw where the wires dug into her skin. The more she struggled the more he seemed to enjoy choking her. After what felt like eternity, her eyes burned and her body quivered from the lack of oxygen. Her eyes rolled back losing focus, shaking her head to dispel his hard length from her mouth. But he only clamped down harder, holding her in place. The blackness closed in around her, her eyes drifting closed as her body began going limp. With a devious smile he pulled back just enough, leaving himself inside her. She inhaled sharply, the room spinning and her eyes darkening as she choked, sucking in breath after desperate breath. The salt of fresh tears stung as they filled her eyes, glaring murderously at the man smiling down at her. She has never hated nor will she ever hate a man as much as she hated Gold in this moment, pulling her head away from him. 

“Keep it in…” he demanded darkly. The urge to clamp her mouth shut was overwhelming, but the risk outweighed the satisfaction she would gain. When she continued to struggle rebelliously against him, he thrust back in and soon lost all control. He gripped her scalp tighter still, relishing her cries as he rammed himself in and out with brute force. Sour bile burned her throat as he reached his climax, feeling his seed pool on her tongue. The salty, bitter taste made her gag, wanting nothing more than to spit it out. With a satisfied groan he pulled out at last, clamping her jaw shut before she could spit the revolting substance from her mouth.

"Swallow it," he commanded. Her eyes widened in horror, shaking her head defiantly. He clamped down harder, pinching her nostrils. "Do it." Her body quivered fiercely from repulsion, struggling as she forced the vile liquid down her throat. Finally, he released her hair and she instantly brought her bound hands to her mouth, swallowing repeatedly to prevent herself from vomiting.

“Not bad for your first try…but you’ll get better as time goes on. I’ll teach you…” He said glibly, tucking himself back in his pants. Sucking in several deep, desperate breaths, she lifted her gaze to meet his.

“You unimaginable bastard…” she seethed bitterly, hiding her fear at the prospect of this happening repeatedly. His fingers traced the path of her tears as he gazed into her eyes. She tensed at the contact, shrinking back as he leaned in closer.

“I truly enjoy that hatred…that fiery disgust in your eyes. I look forward to seeing it upon my return.” With that he limped away, turning back as he reached the stairs.

“I’ll bring food…you’ll need your energy.” As soon as he was gone she began coughing and heaving; her throat raw from crying, choking and his repeated assault. She couldn’t curl in on herself due to the way she was bound, lowering her head as desolate sobs tore through her. They were lies; the fairies couldn’t be blamed for the choices people made. He was insane; insane and convinced he was right. She tried to ignore his words, but in the deepest recesses of her mind they took root. Was there more that she; or any of the other fairies could have done?

No, she chided herself firmly, taking a deep breath. Strengthening her resolve to not let him break her, she brought her wrists to her cheeks, using her sleeve to dry her tears, . Even if he tortures her to the brink of death, if she can keep him out of her mind she will remain unbroken. Fairies aren’t capable of evil; the dark one is evil and he’s a liar. Her breathing began to even out as she convinced herself that this wasn’t her fault, despite the nagging voice in the back of her mind. Eventually this would end and she needed to save her strength. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Oh, I’m sorry dearie,” Gold said softly, entering Blue’s office. “I was looking for Mother Superior…” Nova was at the desk, reading over the note left behind by Blue. It was the only magic he had used in this plot, to write the note in her hand writing and make everyone believe she’d left.

“Oh, Mr. Gold, um, not here, she’s gone; uh this note…she’s not coming back…” her anxiety was obvious as she stammered, terrified of his presence.

“Well, unless she left a rent check consider this your eviction notice…” he said coldly with a triumphant smirk.

“I can write you a new one…” the nun eagerly replied. Gold nodded accepting the offer, limping slowly to the desk. He watched as her elegant script filled in the lines, unable to stop himself from asking.

“Is it true, dearie that you were in love with a dwarf and the Blue Fairy kept you apart?” Her eyes widened as she looked up at him surprised.

“Yes, how did you know?”

“I’m just intuitive.” He replied with a crooked grin. “But, if she is indeed gone, then I say take advantage of her absence and go find your man…” she bit her lower lip nervously, her eyes diverting to the desk.

“I can’t…I’ve taken vows here…” she replied sadly. Gold scoffed at the notion, hardly able to believe she gave a damn about her vows now that the curse was broken.

“Vows to serve a God you know nothing about and don’t even believe in? Your _faith_ was implanted in your mind by the curse. Would you really sacrifice true love for a superficial faith in service to a God that means nothing to you?” Her eyes never lifted from the desk, but he could see that his words obviously echoed thoughts she’s already battled with.

“What if he no longer loves me? It was him who left after all …” at that she chanced a look in his eyes, and Gold forced a tight but sympathetic smile. If anyone understood the pain of a lost true love, it was him.

“Only at the urging of the Blue Fairy. True love never dies, dearie…” he assured her. A small smile formed on her lips, growing wider as his words sunk in. “Go…” Nova tore the check from the book and handed it to Gold.

“Thank you…” and with that, she was gone. Gold smiled smugly to himself; he didn’t so much care about her happiness as he did about getting one over on the blue fairy. Gold looked to the door, hearing Nova apologize and excuse herself. A cruel smile formed on his lips as none other than Prince Charming entered her office.

“You…what are doing here?” he demanded angrily.

"Collecting the rent..."

"Where's Blue?" Gold merely shrugged, seeing an opportunity too delicious to pass up. 

“She’s gone dearie…” he said, picking up the note. “Apparently her former life was just too painful to live with.” Charming snatched the note from his hand, his brows furrowed with confusion as he read it quickly.

“What is she apologizing to me and Snow for?”

“Well, I would guess about lying to you both about the wardrobe…and the fact that it could indeed, send two.” The look of rage that flashed in his eyes was exactly what Gold had hoped for. It could only work to his benefit to turn people against the Blue Fairy, or at least expose her for the liar that she is.

“What are you talking about?! Fairies can’t lie and she wouldn’t…not about this.” Rage edged his voice, but there was a look of betrayal in the prince’s eyes as he looked to Gold; no doubt desperate to hear this supposed truth confirmed. And he was only too happy to twist the knife in deeper.

“Oh, yes Charming, they can lie and they do it all the time. You see, Gepetto wanted to save Pinocchio and only agreed to make the wardrobe if Pinocchio would be saved. The Blue Fairy agreed, telling the two of you the wardrobe could only send one. But when Snow went into labor early, instead of coming to you directly and telling you, she told Gepetto that Snow had to go with Emma, and that Pinocchio would be cursed. Gepetto obviously never told you and Emma grew up alone – an orphan, unwanted and unloved her entire life.”

“How do you know this?” Charming asked in a hoarse whisper, leveling Gold with an incredulous stare.

“I know everything,” he replied smugly.

“Why the hell didn’t you say anything?” the anger had returned and Gold grinned wickedly as he limped passed the prince.

“Because I was locked in a cage, dearie. And after I told you of your precious daughter’s fate you never came to see me again. Would you have believed me even if I had told you?” At that, Charming’s gaze fell to the crumpled piece of parchment in his hand. Gold continued to the door, leaving Charming to wrestle with this alone. “Have a nice day, dearie…”

Gold took his time, driving around town in no rush to get back to his captive. The anticipation of waiting, of not knowing what would become of her would begin to play tricks on her mind. A few hours alone in a cold, dark basement is enough to weaken even the strongest resolve. And he knows there is no one more obstinate than the blue fairy. Her defiance pleased him; it would be no fun at all if she didn’t put up a fight. He knew this wouldn’t bring Bae back, he knew now how very slim the chances were of ever seeing his son again. They couldn’t leave this place without losing the memory of those they love most. It was his fault that he lost Bae, no one knew that better than him - he accepted it. But Blue shared a responsibility in that as well and he needed to blame someone other than himself before it destroyed him completely.

**********

She didn’t know how much had time had passed, but it felt like days. Her skin crawled as if there were thousands of tiny bugs burrowed just beneath the surface. She could still taste him on her tongue, his musty smell lingered in her nostrils making her nauseas. Her throat was raw from endless screams for help, her voice weak and almost gone now. While she savored every moment of his absence; the biting chill in the air had set itself deep in her bones, her body shivering ceaselessly. Despite having lost feeling in her arms, hands and feet, she could still feel the agonizing stiffness in her joints and limbs. She feared they may be permanently damaged. Reminding herself not to panic, she tried to think of a way to outsmart him. She couldn’t stand just waiting for him to return and finish whatever dark plan he had in store. There was a way out of this, she just had to focus and wait for an opportunity.

Long minutes passed, or were they hours? Being left alone for so long left her with nothing else to do but think was making her stir-crazy, her thoughts at war with each other. In spite of her best efforts, it was getting harder to convince herself that was innocent in this. Hind sight is always 20/20; perhaps she should’ve helped him as they made their escape, ultimately preventing his meeting of the dark one. But her failure to do that in no way made her responsible for the curse, and it certainly didn’t justify this. He made his choices. Her heart sank at the ominous tap-step of his cane on the floors above her, taking a deep breath as the door opened slowly. Her fear was renewed despite her attempts to control it with each step that brought him closer.

“Did you miss me, dearie?” he asked mockingly, his maniacal giggling resounding around them. Raw hatred burned in her eyes, glaring at him without a word. Gold could visibly see the trembling of her body as he approached her, setting the bag of food on the ground beside her.

“Please just let me go…I swear I won’t tell…” she pleaded, her voice unrecognizable even to her. If she could fool him into thinking she wouldn’t tell, she might have a chance.

“Yes, you will…” he stated confidently, kneeling with difficulty before her. Removing her shoes and untying her ankles, he massaged gently, restoring feeling and warmth with firm hands. Though confused, Blue almost cried in relief as blood and feeling surged back into her feet.

“Does that feel better?” he asked, though his eyes lacked any semblance of concern. She nodded numbly; unable to form a word. He repeated the motion up each of her calves, squeezing and kneading to restore blood flow and warmth. She was relieved when he didn’t venture too much higher than her knees. She allowed herself to hope that the worst of it was over as he unbound her wrists, creating friction and restoring warmth. She was utterly baffled by his erratic behavior – vicious and malignant one moment; kind and gentle the next.

“Oh, dearie, look what you did to your wrists…” he all but smiled rolling her shirt from her wrists, admiring the scars. Despite that she was bound through two layers of clothing, her skin was raw and red from struggling against the wires. He warmed her hands with his hot breath, rubbing them between his own. She closed her eyes, reminding herself not to be fooled by his _kindness._ Her legs ached with the urge to kick him away from her and run, but with her torso still bound it was pointless. She was disgusted at the feel of his touch, his breath against her skin, but she couldn't bear to stop him either as he warmed her freezing body. He finally released her hands, leaving her mostly unbound as he opened the bag of food.

 “I wasn’t sure what you’d like more so I got a hamburger with french fries and chicken, mashed potatoes and vegetables. Oh, and soup…” he said, holding up the medium sized cup. Her eyes narrowed skeptically, shifting her gaze to his mischievous eyes.

 “How do I know it’s not poisoned?” Gold chuckled, mocking offense as he stared at her incredulously.

 “You’ve already been kidnapped and bound. Why would I need to poison you now?” While she was still suspicious, she was also starving and she could see the steam coming off that cup.

“I’d like the soup first…please…” Without a moment’s hesitation, he handed her the soup and a plastic spoon. She wrapped her hands around the steaming cup, allowing its heat to seep into her shivering hands. She watched from the corner of her eye as Gold pulled out a stool out from behind the work table, setting it front of her. The muscles in her neck burned, too weak to lift her head. She had always held her head so high; strong, confident and proud. Now her head hung low, her gaze downcast and far off, fearful of sparking his rage.

“How long have I been here?” she asked, unwilling to meet his eyes. 

“A while…” came the vague reply. She rolled her eyes in frustration, tightening her fingers around the cup. She didn’t even bother with the spoon as she removed the lid, bringing it to her lips. She sipped slowly allowing the hot liquid to burn on its way down, hoping in addition to warming her from the inside out the heat might also soothe her sore throat. It had the opposite effect, feeling more like someone had just scrubbed salt in an open wound with sandpaper.

“How did you get me here?” she asked hoarsely, hoping to piece together what had actually happened.

“Wouldn’t you like to know…?” he taunted cheerfully. Given that he was injured, she knew there could only be one of two possibilities: he used magic, or he had someone else take her for him.

“Aren’t you the one always going on about how magic always comes with a price?” she challenged, her voice sharp with a bitter edge. Gold cocked an eyebrow at her boldness, a smug smirk on his lips.

“You know, there are many _potions_ in this dark world that are just as powerful as magic without bearing any of its consequences.” He replied cryptically, confirming Blue’s original suspicion. It was the only thing that made sense.

“So you did drug me…”

“ _I_ didn’t do anything, dearie…You left a note at the convent explaining that your past life was just too painful and that you decided to cross the town border.”

“I did no such thing!” Blue tried to shout, but her voice was almost gone now. She had no memory of writing a letter, horrified as she thought of what else he made her do that she couldn’t remember.

 “Ah, but you did…you wrote it by your own hand. You were quite apologetic to Snow and Charming for lying about the wardrobe.” Her eyes widened tearfully no longer able to suppress her despair. If they thought she left, no one would come looking for her. She would be cursed to remain here until he killed her or let her go – uncertain of which outcome would be worse.

“You should have seen Charming’s face when I told him of the deal you made with Gepetto, a mix of anger, confusion and betrayal. And that pretty little Nova didn’t give you a second thought, she ran straight to the man you tore away from her…” He laughed inwardly, knowing it would make her feel abandoned, hopeless, and utterly alone…just like he had been.

“You’re lying…” she whimpered, her cheeks wet with fresh tears. Her voice trembled, and Gold could see the doubt etched on her face. She was starting to break.

“You only wish I were…” he growled darkly. Before she could say another word, a wave of dizziness passed through her; the room spinning as her vision blurred. She struggled to focus on Gold, a cruel smile forming on his lips. Realization stung like a slap to the face.

“What did you give me…?” her speech slurred as her eyes rolled back, struggling to stay awake.

“Sorry dearie…” he crooned without an ounce of remorse. It was the last thing she heard before the darkness took her. Gold left her bound in the chair as he ate the hamburger and french fries. It occurred to him that he didn’t plan this out as thoroughly as he should have. He didn’t have an ultimate endgame; he only planned as far as getting her here and making her suffer to no end.

Gold had _‘borrowed’_ a few vials of Jefferson’s specialty drug that is rather effective in rendering one unconscious, but also leaves memories intact. The whole point of this was to make her remember his son, to remember what she stole from him. To do all of this only to have her forget was pointless. It’s why he didn’t want to take her to the town border or kill her either; he wanted her to live with it every day, just as he had done for 300 years. 

 A cruel smile formed on his thin lips, deciding it could be more fun to simply taunt her with all the various possibilities. Threatening her with a lifetime of being tortured as a madman’s sex slave, or making her believe he wished to impregnate her to replace his son. While there was no replacing Bae and just the mere idea sickened him, making her believe that’s what he wanted was too tempting to pass up.

After he finished eating, Gold removed the wire from her torso and tossed it aside, dragging her from the chair to the center of the room. He chained her ankles with shackles that were fixed in the walls, leaving her hands unbound until she gave him reason to restrain them. His leg was on fire after all the physical exertion of the day and he sat down in the chair, propping his leg on the stool as he massaged it gently. He wondered what she dreamt of, watching as she slept so peacefully. Gold was forever plagued by nightmares, images of his son and Belle, haunted by lifetimes of regret. It’s only fair she suffer the same.

******

Her mind was fuzzy as she returned to consciousness; vile images flashing behind her eyelids. She was lying down, her hands were no longer bound and she was warm – shielded from the biting cold. For the briefest of moments, she allowed herself to believe that this had all been a horrific nightmare. But as she moved her feet, the weight of cold metal clamped around her ankles restrained her movements. Hopelessness was renewed. As the drug induced stupor lifted and her eyes opened, she realized that he had covered her with his suit jacket.

“Welcome back…” the sound of his soft voice behind her made her cringe. Her chest quivered with suppressed rage that could never escape her lips; with crushing despair that would strangle her heart. She heard him rise behind her, leaning over her as he removed his jacket from her torso. She was shocked, although relieved, to find that she was still fully clothed. Perhaps, she hoped fiercely, he didn’t intend to rape her as she feared. Not that it made much difference, being repeatedly tortured wasn’t a better fate by comparison.

“Stand up…” It was a simple command, and she was simply too tired to fight him. As she sat up slowly, she saw that her chains hooked into the walls. Her heart sank as she resigned to the fact that there would indeed be no escape from this hell. She rose on unsteady legs, standing firm before him as their eyes locked.

“Have you given any thought to what I said?” he asked calmly. She nodded once in response, wanting to tell him exactly what she thought of him. But she also didn’t want to endure his wrath, so she remained silent.

“And…?” he prodded in the lingering silence. Her eyes fell, knowing what she was about to say would likely result in a world of pain

“I am sorry for what you have endured in your life, that you felt you’re only option was to become cursed.” She pursed her lips, inhaling deeply as she steeled her nerves.  

“But I cannot be blamed for your choices. You didn’t need to kill the dark one and take his powers; you could have just used him and returned the dagger after he saved your son. You created this dark curse and Regina cast it; you’re the evil ones here, not me. Not the fairies...” He circled around her like a vulture circles its prey; his jaw clenched at her words. Though, an eerie, satisfied smile formed on his lips that sent shivers down her spine as he moved around her.

“I am evil…Regina is evil…we are blamed for everything…” he whispered, pressing his chest against her back. She swallowed hard, her breath coming in quick pants as his mouth brushed against her ear. “It’s time you start sharing that burden.”

Her struggle renewed with fervor as he began collecting her skirt at the hem, rolling it up her thighs. Instinctively, she jammed her elbow into his rib cage, trying to turn and hit him again. But the chains on her ankles threw her off balance, causing her to fall back against his chest. He caught her around the waist with ease, steadying her on her feet.

She regretted her action the moment she heard him grunt with surprise, apologizing profusely as he coughed for breath behind her. Though there was a large part of her that was pleased as she listened to him gasping to catch his breath. But her victory was to be short lived as she felt a metal band clamp tightly around her scarred wrist. Grabbing her other arm forcefully, he secured her hands behind her back.

“So much for being nice…” he growled hoarsely. She released an exasperated sigh, bracing herself for whatever assault was about to take place. She listened and she waited for his hand to hit her; his voice to mock her – the inevitable sound of his zipper.

“Nuh…” She inhaled sharply when she felt the cold steel of a knife pressed against her throat, pulling her back against him. She held her breath unable to cry; frightened if she so much as blinked he’d stab her through the heart. Without a word he dragged the blade lightly over skin to her sweater, popping off one button at a time.

“I try to be kind and rather than say thank you; you fight me…” The air was thick with her terror as he cut the garment open with painstaking precision. His eyes danced maliciously, watching her intensely as his hand brushed over her breasts. Her face burned with a new humiliation as he slipped the sweater from her shoulders, letting it pool at her wrists.

"Even your kindness feels evil..." she whispered with the last of her courage.

“Well, if it’s the beast you want, dearie,” He ripped her blouse open forcefully, gripping her jaw in his fingers “it’s the beast you shall get.” He stepped behind her, slicing her skirt from her body and cutting her nylons open at the hip. She swayed back and forth, trying to keep her balance on the uneven ground. It was difficult enough to remain balanced when her hands were unbound, but now that her hands were behind her it felt as though she would fall backwards at any moment. Her nerves quivered with terror, the knife cutting her bra straps and rather than remove it he walked back around to face her. She avoided his vicious glare as he slid the knife over her abdomen and up her torso. With a flick of his wrist he cut the garment between her breasts and it joined what remained of her shredded clothing, leaving her clad in underwear and torn nylons.

 “The only thing that separates us, Blue…” he continued calmly “…is that Regina and I admit who we are. People know exactly who we are and what to expect from us. But you…” She turned away as he brought the blade to the edge of her face, trailing it down her cheek until it rested below her chin. With a gentle force, he coaxed her with the blade to face him.

 “…You fly around above the world watching it burn, granting the wishes of some yet destroying the happiness of others. And you are called _‘good’_? I give people what they want for a price and they call me evil…”

“You are evil…” she whispered, holding his gaze.

“Am I?” his fist gripped her hair, forcing her head back. “Who stopped the ogre wars and led the children home? Hmm? Was it the good, pure fairies? No, it was the _dark one_ …in an attempt to save his son.” She sighed heavily in relief when the knife left her throat. But with the fire that burned in his eyes, with the way his voice trembled as he spoke; she knew the worst was yet to come.

“Decades of war ended in mere minutes as I walked onto the battlefield! Thousands of men would be alive and countless families could have been spared unimaginable pain had you bothered to care!” she turned away before he could strike her, no longer able to suppress her tears as her body trembled uncontrollably.

“That’s not our fault –” she whispered talking more to herself than him. He chuckled mercilessly as he gripped her jaw, pulling her back to face him. His eyes locked intently on hers as if searching for something, trailing his thumb along her lips. All at once the wild rage was gone from his eyes, replaced by something she couldn’t define.

“You say that fairies are good; that they cannot lie…” Gold said staring at her expectantly. She nodded in reply. “Very well,” he pushed her face away from him, moving behind her.

Panic all but stopped her heart, listening to the sound of his belt being unbuckled; sliding through the loops of his pants. _So this was it_...she thought helplessly. All the lifetimes that she’s wondered about what it would feel like to make love, and it was about to turn it into the most vile and painful experience of her existence. She yelped involuntarily when she heard him snap the leather on itself, causing Gold to laugh. Her breath came in quick and frantic gasps as she realized that he had no intention of raping her; unsure if she should be relieved or terrified at the prospect.

Gold slid his fingertips into the waistband of her underwear, sliding the garment down just enough to expose her ass and upper thighs. He let his fingertips trail over her pure, unblemished skin, admiring the perfect round shape of her ass. By the time he was done it would be raised with red welts and cuts. A disgusted whimper escaped her lips at his touch and he smiled cruelly, he was truly going to enjoy this.

“I’m going to ask you a series of questions. If you tell the truth I will leave you untouched. If you tell a lie, or I prove you have lied in the past I will strike you with the belt…” she yelled sharply as the leather belt struck her left side at the hip.

“Or the cane…” she gasped again as his cane struck her right hip. “Your choice…” Her skin tingled and burned as she struggled for breath, her face flushed crimson with humiliation.

“Pick one dearie…tick tock…” he commanded, striking her with the belt again.

“The belt!” she cried quickly before he could strike her again with the cane.

“Very well, now then, did you or did you not tell Snow and Charming that only one could go through the portal?” She exhaled heavily, the tears already streaming from her eyes.

“But that –” the slap of the belt across her ass resounded with the echo of her cries.

“Yes or no!?”

“Yes…” she whispered breathlessly.

“Was that a lie?” she swallowed hard, closing her eyes.

“Yes…” another slap echoed as the burning intensified, her breath stolen away as the room spun around her. The cold air made the sting of each slap that much worse. Combined with the oversensitivity of her nerves and this newest form of torture, he was breaking her. She was mentally exhausted and her body couldn’t take much more.

“Did you tell Grumpy that he and Nova couldn’t be together because she was going to be a fairy godmother, when you knew full well you’d never let that happen?”

“Yes, what do you care of –?” her voice caught in her throat, her body seizing from the intense pain and lack of oxygen.

“I care because you deliberately kept two people in love apart for no other reason than you could! And there is no worse curse than being kept apart from the people you love!” he seethed, striking her twice on each side. He could see her shoulders trembling; her body bent forward almost falling to the ground to escape his torment. With the way he bound her hands behind her it was hard to hit just her back, resulting in red welts across back, arms, legs and ass. Gold cleared his throat, regaining control of his emotions before he continued.

“And you would be wise to bite that tongue of yours unless you truly _want_ to suffer…” she nodded in understanding but said nothing. He moved around her, wanting to see her eyes as he asked his next question.

“Did you know that Belle was captured by Regina after I released her?” her eyes closed, releasing a trembling breath.

“Yes.”

“Did you save her?” her eyes remained closed, shaking her head in response. Closing what little distance remained between them, he ordered her to open her eyes. She could hardly breathe, the sweat dripping down her face as all coherent thought left her body. Her normally bright blue eyes were wide with terror; tear-soaked, bloodshot and red rimmed from all the abuse she's suffered. 

“Tell me why…I only ask because I wish to know the criteria for being helped by the ‘good’, kind fairies…” his calm voice masked the murderous rage boiling just beneath the surface. 

“Regina’s castle was protected…” came her raspy voice. Gold would have laughed if she wasn’t being serious. Moving around her he struck her so hard it drew blood on the back of her leg.

“But you’re _Reul Ghorm_ …you’re more powerful than the dark one – or so you’ve managed to convince people.” He mocked her, his fury firing through him. “Tell me dearie, which is it? Are fairies truly more powerful than the dark one, or have you simply mastered the art of manipulation using a most powerful substance? Cause you seem pretty damn helpless without it…”

“Fairy dust is more powerful –” he turned sharply, bringing the belt across her backside. The force of the slap knocked the breath out of her, almost knocking her to the ground. But she was determined to remain standing. She couldn’t let him break her.

“I didn’t ask about fairy dust, I asked about fairies! You turned that man into a cricket after his deal with me went awry. Why was his wish granted where so many others were denied? You turned Pinocchio into a real boy granting Gepetto’s greatest wish; what made him worthy to be given such a gift?” When she didn’t reply immediately, his grip fisted in her hair, pulling her head back to his shoulder.

“Did you consider Belle tainted by the dark one and therefore not worthy of saving?” a choked sob was her only reply. He threw her head forward and struck her again. “If you were too cowardly to save her yourself, you could have sent word to me and I would’ve saved her!”

“Stop this…please; I’m sorry!” She managed to scream at last.

“You’re _sorry_!? After all this, you think I want an apology?” he spat the words with such malice she was certain he was going to kill her. “Belle was entirely innocent and you left her to suffer in that prison. Yet you rallied all the fairies and stormed King George’s castle to assist Snow White in rescuing Charming – _a castle he wasn’t even in!_ ”

He lashed the inside of her thighs, her arms, her back; nothing was safe from his fury – enjoying the blood and angry welts that marred her formerly unblemished skin. His heart hammered in his chest, his body trembling with an all-consuming hatred and malice, unable to strike her hard enough to satisfy his rage. He was panting for breath from the exertion by the time he stopped; the blue fairy an incoherent, sobbing mess on her knees. He fell to his good knee behind her and once again pulled her head back, his lips touching the shell of her ear.

“And speaking of Regina…why didn’t you save _her_? Once upon a time she was as innocent as they come – in love with a stable boy, not wishing to harm anyone. All she wanted was her freedom...” His grip tightened, pulling her hair harder as he growled through clenched teeth,

“And you left her to the devices of her mother – of the dark one; until she had no choice but to become evil. Regina tried everything she could think of to escape before she called on me and you stood idly by and watched her snap.” Her eyes were hollow as tears fell numbly, unable to form a word as the darkness circled around her.

“I never sought out the people who called on me for help. They only came to me out of desperation after having been ignored by _you_. And that’s what they call good…?” He pushed her forward and she fell like dead weight. Whether she was conscious or not, dead or alive – he didn’t care. Leaning heavily on his cane, he left her alone in darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The torture continues. I know it's already tagged, but trigger warnings for rape.

Her teeth chattered as the crushing pain in her body was replaced by a biting numbness. The metal had chaffed her wrists raw, her shoulders burning until she could no longer feel her arms or fingers. The trails of her tears felt frozen against her cheeks, unable to cease the shivering in her limbs. She was frozen, both emotionally and physically. The only benefit of the cold air was that it tamed the fires consuming her back, but it was eating the rest of her naked body alive. She was dying, of that much she was sure, and she prayed for the release it would bring her. Never in all her eternal existence did she ever think that she would be in a situation like this.

Fairies weren’t supposed to intercede in human affairs, they were supposed to remain neutral and maintain order. But in some cases, they did intercede and granted the wishes of a select few. She interceded for Baelfire _after_ his father became the dark one, when it was too late. She remembers the time when Rumplestiltskin was nothing more than a gentle spinner; a dedicated father, and a good one at that. His love for Bae allowed him to withstand the years of endless torment and abuse. All the evil that could have been avoided if only she interceded sooner for him and Regina…

But as she lay shivering, her body bruised, bloodied and broken; she realized it didn’t matter who was at fault. The irreparable damage had already been done to countless innocent lives; herself the most recent victim.

“Still alive, dearie…?” she heard him ask, his voice distant and distorted. She hadn’t heard him open the door; didn’t even hear him descend the wooden staircase. She said nothing, blinking once to give him his answer. Her eyes struggled to focus as he knelt behind her, dreading what new torment he had in store. Then, the handcuffs were suddenly gone from her wrists behind her, falling to the ground. She ignored the pain in her arms as she brought her hands just below her chin, guarding her chest. She was even more surprised when he unlocked one of the shackles binding her ankles.

She whimpered in relief, and with her new found mobility, she instantly curled on her side, hugging her knees to her chest. She retreated inside herself, shielding her nakedness as best she could. His hand clamped down on her shoulder, pulling her back toward him. Shaking her head, she struggled to no avail against his strength as he rolled her onto her back, realizing then how truly broken her body was if _he_ was too strong for her. He stretched his body over her with a cruel smirk and when he pressed his chest to hers she almost cried in relief. She wanted to push him away, to struggle and show her hatred of him. But her arms were dead weights above her and his body was blessedly warm. 

She cried out at the agonizing stiffness in her shoulders as he gripped her wrists, pinning her arms easily above her head. She recoiled from his touch as soft fingers ran the length of her flesh from her neck, down the valley between her breasts to her abdomen; his eyes roving over body like a lion stalking its prey.

“Do you know what I think?” she bit her tongue, turning away as his fingertips traced reverently over her back, down her backside to her thighs, able to imagine the smile on his lips and the pleasure in his eyes admiring the work of his own hands. Though his touch was feather light it sent sharp shooting pains throughout her body.

“Don’t touch me!” she spat venomously, shoving his hand away, though the words were hoarse and weak. His hand returned to her tormented skin, his fingers resuming their movements.

“I think you _liked_ the power of choosing who you would help, and who you would destroy. You were the highest and mightiest of us all…” She hated herself more than ever for not fighting with everything she had left, but the soft touches of his fingertips were a welcome reprieve from the violence she’s endured. His hand came to rest on her breast, gripping and kneading the sensitive flesh roughly.

“I think you are far closer to Regina and I than you realize.”

She was determined to remain silent now. If she didn’t speak, she couldn’t spark his rage. It didn’t matter what she said or did; he was intent on destroying her either way. Everything he asked was a trap, designed to justify him causing her pain. It was hopeless.

Her mind was waging a war that her body lacked the strength to fight, feeling heavy and lethargic. She inhaled sharply as he sucked the hardened nipple into the warmth of his mouth, sucking gently instead of biting viciously the way she had expected. She lay there breathing deeply, feeling the blood surge beneath his tongue and heated touch. The tingling, warm sensations were indescribable as they spread throughout her body. The experience was almost a pleasurable one were it not for the fact she hated him and felt on the brink of death. Without thinking she arched against him pressing her breast to his mouth, seeking the warmth it provided.

Shame flushed her face as he molested and teased her, Gold smiled inwardly as her moans and breathless sighs increased, knowing how she despised his touch. She was indeed freezing, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep her down here much longer or she would die of hypothermia. But he also knew that when trying to break someone you don’t stop when they’re vulnerable in a weakened state; that’s when you strike a crushing blow.

He took his time, careful not to hurt her as his hand and mouth worked in tandem. Her eyes remained closed and Gold wondered if she was imagining him to be someone else, someone she actually wanted touching her. While he would have no problem forcing her if it came right down to it, he wanted to make her enjoy this; to experience the dichotomy of her body craving what her mind clearly despised and rejected.

Reality came rushing back to her when she felt his hardness brush against her leg. Her eyes shot open as she squirmed adamantly beneath him, her legs closing tightly against him. The rough floor scratched against her back, stealing the air from her lungs. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, pulling him from her body.

“Stop this…please just let me go…”

“Stop?” an amused smile spread on his lips, ignoring her as his fingers trailed the length between her clenched legs, stopping as he reached her entrance. “Are you a virgin, dearie; or do you only pretend to be celibate?” She whimpered in protest as he grazed her skin – not rough, but not exactly gentle.

"Please, stop…" she begged, panic choking her words.

“Shh, relax. This doesn’t have to hurt for you, dearie…” he brought his mouth to her neck, sucking and teasing the flesh down to the hollow of her throat. Her fist tightened in his hair, but this time, he wouldn’t be moved. His hand moved over her legs, caressing and squeezing the soft flesh of her inner thighs. Her legs closed tightly, trapping his hand between them. She cried out as he bit down on her breast, just enough to prove his point. Her legs loosened their hold and he moved his hand further up, drawing small circles over her lips, not quite parting them, not quite touching them, just a faint impression of his finger lingering over her wetness. 

She closed her eyes, avoiding his gaze as she felt his finger slip inside her; probing, twisting and teasing, then adding another. Squirming away, she struggled relentlessly; her walls clenched around his fingers, trying to force them out as he pushed in deeper. Her body was too tired to fight, but she didn't know how to just lay there and allow him to do as he pleased. She knew it would result in more pain, but she couldn't remain silent. 

“You've made your point. I've learned my lesson...please - I don’t want this!”

“Your body says differently...” He held up his fingers wet with her 'arousal', smiling as her cheeks flushed red. She looked away, tears streaming from her eyes as he stretched her open, his grip tightening in her hair. For someone so innocent it was easy to twist that fact; to make her believe she wanted it – that she enjoyed it. “Do you like the pain? Is that why you provoke me?”

“No…” she whispered tearfully, feeling the vomit rising in her throat at his words. “I’m begging you, please don’t do this.”

“Don’t bother lying dearie, I won’t tell. You’re so wet it’s obvious you’re enjoying what I’m doing…” The manacle dug into the tender flesh of her ankle as she pulled, reminding her just how helpless she was to prevent this. Fairies were not meant to be in love, they didn’t have sex just as _Mother Superior_ never had sex in this world. She knew that this was supposed to be a loving and caring act, and despite that he was being gentle, she knew it was only a matter of time before it turned violent. His fingers circled inside her, and while what he was doing was repulsive and uncomfortable, there was no denying the pleasure that had begun to build.  The pure humiliation and defeat she was experiencing at his hands was just too much. She was bare beneath him, at his mercy and she hated it; hated him – hated herself.

“I  _don’t_  want this, please, don't. Please,” defeat laced her small voice, confused why her body would be responding to his unwanted touch. It had to be magic, a spell of some kind that was making her body respond. 

“I don’t care what you want.” Gold chuckled darkly, kneeling in front of her. Fear, hatred and disgust battled for dominance in her eyes as she watched him toss his suit jacket to the ground, unbuttoning his shirt with a devious smile. A disgusted groan escaped her lips as he unbuttoned his pants, though he didn’t remove them. Her hands come up against his chest, her arms obviously weak and unable to push him away. She dug her nails into his skin, raking her fingers across his chest. It was all she could do to resist him.

“Do not make this a fight. You will regret it,” he assured her, a dark warning in his voice.

“I will regret it more if I don’t.” she whispered breathlessly, silent tears streaming down her cheeks.

“It’s no matter; the outcome will be the same.” At that he pressed the tip of his cock against her entrance. Her body stiffened, shaking her head furiously.

“No,” she choked hoarsely, “Please,” Gold smiled as he traced his thumb over lips, bringing his face within inches of hers.

“I relish in your anguish. If you wish me to torture you, then I will happily oblige. Or…you can stop resisting and take some pleasure in all this. The choice if yours…”

“Haven’t you done enough?” she wept bitterly.

“And I can still do more…” He growled threateningly. “I would even be gentle with you if you'd allow it, but if you insist on fighting then you leave me no choice but to be violent.”

"And what? Lay here and let you use me, and when you are finished, to wait in anticipation for you to do it again? Well, I’m sorry, but I refuse to willingly be your whore," she spat with the last of her defiance.

“Then you will be my whore unwillingly,” he growled, pulling himself off of her and rolling her onto her stomach. "It makes no difference to me." Her breath came in quick pants, her nails digging into her skin as she clenched her fists with nothing else to hold onto. Her body tensed in anticipation of his entrance, panic tightened around her lungs, her heart pounding frantically as he slipped inside. He was surprisingly gentle; her muscles clamped down around him, trying to force him out. He only pushed in deeper, stretching her slowly as he thrust in and out. Then without warning his fingers clamped down on her hips, thrusting himself to the hilt in a single stroke. Her shrill cry echoed around them; a pain unlike anything she’d ever experienced ripped through her. He held himself still for barely a moment before pulling out. She released her held breath, inhaling sharply as he thrust in again.

Her eyes glazed over as she removed herself from her body, retreating to a place where he couldn’t touch her. Despair and hopelessness took over, resigned to what was happening. What else could she do? Fighting would only turn him on more and he would cause her more pain…she couldn’t endure any more pain. She cried out in her mind to the God of this world, praying for mercy, for rescue – for the earth to swallow her whole. Anything that would stop what was happening. After serving him faithfully these thirty years she hoped that he would answer her.

But there was only silence. She shouldn’t be surprised; the so called benevolent God she served sacrificed his only son – why would she be any different? But then, it’s not like her faith was ever real. Then she understood only too well what Rumpelstiltskin had suffered. He was on his knees before that soldier to save his son’s life, praying for mercy, for rescue that would keep his son from the war. And she was the one who ignored his pleas. It didn't justify his actions, she no more deserved this treatment than he did, but she finally understood the weight of his suffering.

Her eyes drifted closed as his groans filled her ears, his arm tight around her waist. Her self-loathing increased with the intensifying pleasure as he moved inside of her, no longer fighting against him. In all of this torture, she could at least have a few brief moments of relief. For a moment the emptiness was gone, the pain replaced by a delicious, all-consuming pleasure. The feel of him moving inside her was as torturous as it was wonderful. Pleasure like a disease spread through her, making her skin crawl and her stomach writhe, disgusted as her mind realized that the moans echoing around her were her own.

“You were once so high and mighty above everyone else, now your moaning like a bitch in heat getting fucked on the floor by the monster you despise…” He gripped her breast with his free hand, falling against her back. His leg cramped and burned, furiously demanding he cease his movements. “I could keep you like this…keep you locked away for my use whenever and however I see fit…”

“I would rather die…” came her bitter reply.

“Ohhh, I know…” he groaned mockingly against her ear, “…which is why you will kept alive. You will be forced to live with it, just as I was for 300 years.” She made no reply, her body ceasing it’s struggle against him. He thrust in hard again and held himself still as he hovered over her, slowing his rhythm.

Gold felt momentarily guilty as his thoughts drifted to Belle, abhorring himself that he was engaged in this intimate act with a woman he despised. He reminded himself that this wasn’t intimacy, that she was little more than a shell – a hollow receptacle for his loathing and hatred. Gold drove into her with renewed fervor; his arm reaching around her and rubbing hard on the sensitive bud. Her eyes shot open with a sharp intake of breath, his fingers twisting and wriggling; shocking the delicate nub with their brutal insistence.

“Oh god, what are you doing?!” she gasped sharply, lunging forward trying to dislodge his fingers. He smiled as she begged him to stop, pleased that her fight returned to her. He kept up the movement of his fingers, determined to force her to an orgasm.

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as he thrust into her lacking any of the gentleness he'd started with. It was a pleasure so intense it was painful as he continued to torture her, driving in and out despite her desperate pleas for him to stop. The contradicting sensations assaulting her senses were just too much; his teeth in her shoulder, his hand kneading her breast, the brutality of his thrusts inside her combined with what his fingers were doing, had her on the brink of unconsciousness. Her back arched, her body convulsing beneath him, feeling the pressure knotting deep in her abdomen. It was a completely foreign feeling, painful; frightening in its intensity.

All at once pain lanced through her, crying out as her first orgasm wracked her mind and body. Stars danced before her eyes as her face fell against the ground, breathless and dizzy from such a powerful, overwhelming experience. But when the sensations subsided as suddenly as they appeared, a fresh wave of bitter tears leaked from her eyes. The emptiness had returned and the pain remained.

He bit harder into her shoulder sucking on her flesh, his fist kneading violently as he moved powerfully between her legs. Her screams of pain excited him as he began a series of brutal, quick thrusts that stabbed the breath out of her. Her choked sobs and begging only spurred him on, her body quivering as the intense pain ripped through her. She was impossibly tight, and he knew he’d never last as long as he wanted to. The burning cramping in his leg furiously reminded him of his limitations, angering him further. Still he drove into her without mercy with long, deep thrusts; that pain and all his rage like fuel to the fire.

“That’s right, dearie, beg me…” he crooned, wrapping a hand around her throat. But he didn’t squeeze, relishing the sound of her pleading and crying. The power surging through him at her helplessness, at his complete control over her aroused him even more. “I’m only too happy to deny you…”

She stopped screaming, holding her breath as she realized it was encouraging his brutality. There was no pillow to hide her face in, nothing to grip with her hands to distract from the agony that tore through her. She was exposed; her shame and degradation on display for his enjoyment. Feeling him press against her clit was an incredible sexual torment; a flash of pleasure-pain that her body found indecipherable, wriggling to get away from it. She felt over extended, overworked and far too sensitive as he roughly plowed into her. Hot tears stained her cheeks as her breath was stolen from her lungs; feeling him swell inside her. She cried out, practically flat on the ground as she came down from her second orgasm. 

Gold smiled sadistically as her body moved in rhythm with his relentless assault. His hand worked in sync with his cock as they rubbed mercilessly against that sweetest of spots. But still he did not stop; incredibly close himself as he drove even deeper. She writhed against him and he slowed his movements, rubbing more gently as she sobbed and whimpered at the over-extension of her body.

“I wanted you to know what it feels like to be powerless, to be as helpless as I was that night against five soldiers. In my state, I couldn’t stop them from taking my son; I couldn’t protect the one person I loved. And you watched as I humiliated myself and did absolutely nothing. And so here you are, powerless – helpless to protect yourself as I humiliate you again. Tell me, how does it feel?”

“You tell me…I’m sure you know.”

She let out a wordless cry of despair as a as a third, more painful, orgasm hit her, forcing her into the gasping throes of an agonized ecstasy. The pain persisted until finally he grunted loudly, pushing into her with one last rough stroke spilling his seed inside her. He fell against her back, resting his head against her burning skin panting for breath.

Her legs buckled beneath their combined weight, collapsing breathlessly to the floor. After a moment he finally pulled out of her, the pain and relief of the action were almost equal. She lay motionless and wept. Her stomach twisted and knotted in disgust at what she just experienced; what he just filled her with. The urge to vomit was stronger than ever and she swallowed desperately to avoid it. His weight was crushing her and more than anything she wanted him off of her. Though, her wish was to be denied as his fist gripped her hair once more, his mouth against her ear.

“Do you feel it yet, Blue? Do you feel the sting of the realization that you are no longer in control? That you’re powerless to do anything to help yourself or to go back and fix that one mistake? That is regret dearie…it’s reliving a single moment in time over and over wishing with all your being that you could go back and change it, knowing you’ll never have the chance.” He pushed her face into the ground as he pushed himself up onto his knees retrieving his cane; disgusted with himself as much as with her.

“Good girl…a few more rounds of that and you’ll be free to go.” He said with a few slaps on her tender backside. She winced with a soft a groan, confused when he unlocked her last ankle restraint. Bringing her hands just under her chin, she curled into herself, covering her nakedness as best she could. Silent tears fell at the extreme soreness in her muscles, watching numbly as he limped heavily to the stairs.

“You’re going to let me live?” she asked hesitantly, certain that he would let her die down here. He stopped at the stairs and turned to face her, a mischievous smirk formed on his lips.

“Of course, I can’t have the mother of my child dying in a basement now can I?” He replied calmly. Her eyes widened filled with a mix of horror and hatred. Her heart stopped, staring at him incredulously. He _had_ to be joking!

“Ex-excuse me?” she stammered breathlessly, certain she misheard him.

“You heard me. You robbed me of my son and the way I see it; it’s only fair if you give me a new one.” At that he smiled, started up the stairs with obvious difficulty. “There will be a hot bath and a fresh set of clothes awaiting you as soon as you get up here.”

Horror filled her exploding heart as he disappeared from the staircase. This couldn’t be happening. She swallowed hard the impending eruption of emotion and what little remained in her stomach. He couldn’t be serious; no one would ever believe that she would have his child willingly. Would he keep her locked up here for the full 9 months to protect the child? Would he simply kill her after she gave birth? As her tears overtook her, she forced herself up onto her knees, her chest heaving desperately as she struggled for each breath.

Her whole body ached, quivering from exhaustion; slick with sweat. She didn’t know how long his kindness would last and all she wanted was to be in that bathtub, scrubbing every last semblance of him from her body. His touch, his scent – removing his seed from her body before his wish could be fulfilled. She could barely stand up straight, her legs clenched together at the thighs due to her extreme tenderness. As she struggled her way up the stairs she knew it would make no difference – if it was what he truly wanted, he would hold her here until he was certain she was pregnant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I'm very nervous posting this chapter. Comments/constructive criticism are welcome (and appreciated, so long as it's not mean) There should only be one chapter and this story will be complete. Thanks for all the comments so far! :))


End file.
